Anthony Stark (Earth-616)
, Hogan Potts, Spare Parts Man, Cobalt Man, Director Stark | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = SHIELD, leader of Stark Enterprises, the Pro-Registration Superhero Unit, Mighty Avengers, Avengers, Hellfire Club, formerly Illuminati, Force Works, Avengers West Coast, United States Department of Defense | Relatives = Isaac Stark (ancestor) Howard Stark (paternal grandfather, possible Howard Sr.) Howard Anthony Stark (father, deceased) Maria Collins Carbonell Stark (mother, deceased) Morgan Stark (cousin) Arno Stark (1 cousin once removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Tower, New York City, New York; also has homes in Alexandria, Virginia, Seattle, Washington, and Los Angeles, California. Formerly Avengers Mansion and Avengers Compound. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" (stark) 6'6" (armor) | Weight = 185 lbs (stark) 435 lbs (armor) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = None | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., CEO of Stark Enterprises, Adventurer, Inventor, Industrialist; former United States Secretary of Defense | Education = S.B., Electrical Engineering, S.B., Physics, Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT); graduated at the top of his class | Origin = Tony Stark was born to parents Howard and Maria Stark. During the Vietnam War (recently changed to the Persian Gulf War), Stark was captured by Communists and, with a piece of shrapnel in his heart, was about to die. Constructing a suit of iron armor that would also help with his recovery, Stark broke out of captivity and journeyed back home to the United States. | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Don Heck; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense #39 | HistoryText = Early Life Anthony Stark, son of industrialist and inventor Howard Stark, demonstrated his mechanical aptitude and extraordinary inventive genius at a very early age, enrolling in the undergraduate electrical engineering program at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology at the age of 15 Avengers: The Ultimate Guide. Double majors in physics and engineering were easy for him http://www.ironmanarmory.com/earlyyears.html. When he was 21, he inherited his father's business, Stark Industries, and within a few years turned it into a multibillion dollar industry complex whose chief contracts were for weaponry and munitions for the U.S. government Avengers: The Ultimate Guide. Howard Stark worked on the Manhattan Project. He encountered Uatu the Watcher with the V-Battalion, was kidnapped by the Red Skull, and worked on the Arsenal robot. Secretly, Hugh Jones caused the car accident that slew Howard and Maria Stark on the Ides of March . _TOC_ Inventing the Armor Stark went to Vietnam (recently changed to the Persian Gulf) to supervise a field test for one of his transistorized weapons . He ignored concerns that security was insufficient. Stark tripped on a booby trap and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his chest. The gravely injured Stark was taken captive by the Communist leader Wong-Chu, and was informed that within a week the shrapnel would penetrate his heart and kill him. Wong-Chu offered Stark a deal: if he built the Communists a powerful weapon, Wong-Chu would allow Stark to undergo an operation to save his life. Knowing this was a lie, Stark agreed, hoping to gain time and access to tools. Stark was given access to a small laboratory in communist territory with another captive, the renowned Oriental physicist and Nobel laureate Professor Ho Yinsen. With Yinsen acting as his assistant, Stark designed and built an electrically powered suit of armor equipped with heavy offensive weaponry. The armor also contained a pacemaker-like device which enabled Stark's heart to keep beating after the shrapnel entered it. Donning the suit, Stark connected it to its power source, an electrical generator. Lying on a table Stark was helpless until the suit was fully charged. His captor, Wong-Chu, sensed something was amiss and came to investigate with armed men. Realizing he was sacrificing his life, Professor Ho Yinsen went out to confront Wong-Chu, to give Stark the extra time he needed to charge the armored suit fully. As the Iron Man, Stark avenged Yinsen's death and scattered Wong-Chu's guerrilla troops.''Tales of Suspense'' #39 of Then, still clad in his armor, which was necessary to keep his heart beating, Stark made his way to the jungle, trying to escape enemy territory. James Rhodes, a pilot in the United States Marines who was stationed in Southeast Asia, had been shot down in the jungle by communist rockets while he was on a reconnaissance mission. Rhodes managed to land safely and was attempting to get his helicopter air-worthy when he encountered Iron Man. After Iron Man helped Rhodes fight off an attack by communist forces, Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopter's batteries to recharge his armor. The two tracked through the jungle together, finally discovering a hidden communist rocket base. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the base and flew to the nearest American base. Back in the United States, Stark redesigned his chest plate, which contained a pacemaker-like device, reducing the chestplate's size and weight so he could wear it under his normal clothing. Required to wear the armor's chestplate at all times to keep his heart beating, Stark decided to put the rest of the armor to regular use as well. After redesigning the entire armored suit to match the lighter chestplate, Stark made the existence of the suit public. He concealed the suit's true origin, as well as the fact that he himself had to wear the chest plate to live. Stark made it known that he would soon manufacture the suit, which he called "the human machine," for sale for the public. Becoming Iron Man Soon afterward, Stark donned one of his battle suits in order to prevent thieves from stealing parts from the other copies of it. This experience made him realize that the suit was too dangerous to be made available to the public. The next day Stark revealed what had happened to him in Southeast Asia to Joanna Nivena, his then fiancé . Together they attended a tennis match in Forest Hills, N.Y. that afternoon. Stark brought along his armor, which he was taking to a nearby laboratory for tests. The match was invaded by terrorists who threatened to kill everyone present with a bomb. Joanna urged Stark to don the armor to stop the terrorists. Stark did so, captured the terrorists and saved the spectators by throwing himself atop the bomb. Iron Man thus publicly became a hero, and Stark had a new sense of purpose, having decided to combat evildoers as Iron Man. Wishing to retain some degree of anonymity, Stark established the fiction that Iron Man was his paid bodyguard wearing a suit of armor that he had invented. Only his most trusted aides learned Stark and Iron Man were one and the same. At first Stark used his Iron Man identity only to combat spies and criminals who threatened Stark Industries. During this time, the original Crimson Dynamo attacked Stark Industries, but Tony Stark persuaded him to defect.''Tales of Suspense'' #46 Later, he expanded the scope of his alter-ego's activities to battle any force or person who threatened the security of America or the world. Stark was instrumental in the organization and armament of the original global intelligence and law-enforcement agency known as SHIELD. As Iron Man, he became a founding member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the team of super-human champions known as The Avengers. Stark donated his Manhattan mansion to the Avengers for their exclusive use. As an Avenger, Stark would go on to participate in many missions over the years. With the other remaining founders after the Hulk left, he was among those who discovered the frozen form of the heroic Captain America, still frozen since World War II''Avengers'' #4.He was also the Avenger who sponsored the membership of Hawkeye, a man whom he had skirmished with, after realizing his good intentions. Hawkeye was one of the new Avengers who joined when Stark and the other founders decided to take leaves of absence''Avengers'' #16. Over the years Stark constantly refined and modified the design of his armor. From a bulky, transistorized iron suit, he eventually built a relatively lightweight, integrated-circuit, magnetically-polarized suit with more human-looking articulated musculature.''Tales of Suspense'' #48 Stark's extraordinary genius in theoretical mechanics has enabled him keep his suit of armor state-of-the-art. Stark eventually underwent heart transplant surgery so that he was no longer obligated to wear his metallic chest plate. For moral reasons, Stark eventually decided to no longer manufacture armaments and devoted his company to other areas of technology . Alcoholism In recent years Tony Stark's greatest nemesis has been alcoholism . As a wealthy socialite, alcohol had been a constant part of his life. When his company, which had changed its name from Stark Industries to Stark International, was threatened with the takeover at the same time he was experiencing oppressive personal problems, Stark began to abuse alcohol. Although he managed to recover quickly from his first serious bout, the compulsion to drink remained a constant temptation. The second time he succumbed to alcoholism, due to even more devastating personal problems than the first time, Tony Stark went on a several month binge during which he was cheated out of Stark International, had all Iron Man suits destroyed (except one), lost the leases on his various apartments, and had his personal assets frozen so that he could not touch his fortune. All of this was the result of the machinations of the mysterious European entrepreneur Obadiah Stane, who took over Stark's company, renaming it Stane International. Rhodes Takes Over During this time, Stark's friend James Rhodes, who had gone to work for Stark after leaving the military, assumed custody of the Iron Man armor and operated as Iron Man in his stead . When Stark finally regained his sobriety, he joined with Rhodes and two of his friends, Morley Irwin (late of Stark international) and his sister Clytemnestra Irwin of Richmond Enterprises, to set up a new electronics firm in California named Circuits Maximus . In its brief existence, Circuits Maximus became a prestigious and successful firm. While the armor was in his custody, James Rhodes became increasingly enamored with being Iron Man and, upon Stark's return to sobriety, feared that Stark would ask for it back. The cybernetic helmet had never been properly calibrated to Rhodes' brain patterns; he began to have severe headaches and his thinking was clouded. As a result Rhodes began to manifest hostility toward Stark. As part of his therapy, Stark constructed a simple suit of armor based on his original design with no intention of donning it until he felt in control of his alcoholism. When Rhodes began acting irrationally, however, Stark felt obligated to put on this crude suit of armor to prevent Rhodes from doing harm. Stark managed to subdue Rhodes and made necessary recalibration on the cybernetics. For a brief time Stark and Rhodes used their respective suits of armor as Iron Men, although Stark did so reluctantly. At the suggestion of the West Coast Avengers chairman, Hawkeye, Stark designed and built his most sophisticated armor to date, presumably so that the Avengers could find someone to wear the suit and bolster the team's strength. However, soon after its completion, Obadiah Stane became alarmed at Stark's steps toward recovery. Circuits Maximus was bombed, injuring Rhodes and killing Morley Irwin . Desiring vengeance, Stark donned the untested new armor and sought out Stane. Stane himself put on a suit his engineers had built using Stark's plans, and met Iron Man in battle as the Iron Monger. Losing the battle against Stark, Stane committed suicide. Stark decided that although one is never truly cured of alcoholism, he could also not deny the responsibility of being Iron Man. He resumed his career as Iron Man, and helped Hawkeye in forming the new West Coast branch of the Avengers . Founding Stark Enterprises Stark also managed to reclaim control of his fortune, although he decided not to claim ownership of the company formerly known as Stark International. Rather, he founded a new technological design and manufacturing company, Stark Enterprises, based in Silicon Valley in Southern California. Stark Enterprises quickly became a highly successful and innovative company. Stark learned that an industrialist calling himself Spymaster had stolen the plans for the many secret technological innovations found in the Iron Man armor . Spymaster had then turned these plans over to Stark's most powerful and antagonistic business rival, Justin Hammer, who in turn had made them available to criminals. These criminals had then incorporated the stolen technological innovations into their own armored battle suits. Outraged that his inventions were being used for criminal activity, and even for killing, Stark determined to deprive these criminals of his secrets. He planted a computer virus in Hammer's computer system that would wipe out all traces of the plans for Stark's Iron Man technology. As Iron Man, Stark sought out and caught many criminals and others (such as the United States government's Guardsmen) who wore battle suits utilizing his technology. He implanted devices called 'negator packs' on their armor to fuse the circuits, rendering the suit useless. With the computer records of the plans for his technology gone, presumably it could not be used in reconstructing the suits. The Armor Wars Iron Man accidentally killed the second Titanium Man (also known as the Gremlin) in the course of these "Armor Wars." The United States government branded Iron Man an outlaw as a result of these and other vigilante actions, and his longtime Avengers comrade Captain America was among those opposing him. Stark publicly claimed that he had fired Iron Man in displeasure over his illegal activity. Shortly afterward, Iron Man was apparently destroyed in combat with government forces. In fact, however, Stark had survived. He created an even more sophisticated armored battle suit to wear as Iron Man using technology far more advanced than that which Spymaster had stolen from him. Stark continued to go into action as Iron Man, but publicly claimed that the previous Iron Man was dead and that another employee of his whose identity was being kept secret was now wearing the armored suit. Stark Shot Later, Stark was shot by Kathleen Dare, a former lover of his with an unstable mind . The gunfire severely injured Stark's spine and it appeared he could be crippled for the rest of his life, unable to walk. However he could still function normally within his Iron Man armor. A microchip device was later implanted in Stark's spine that enabled him to walk and move normally once again. This 'biochip' proved problematic and degenerative nerve damage occurred. This was aggravated by the attack of Kearson DeWitt, a madman who claimed Stark had stolen his father's designs. DeWitt had Stark's nervous system attacked with a techno-organic virus, but Stark was able to survive. He temporarily had to be placed in cryo-stasis, with Jim Rhodes taking his place as CEO . Soon after recovering, Stark was injured from feedback from a 'telepresence' system to remotely control his Iron Man armor and battle Ultimo. Stark eventually recovered after extensive rehabilitation. Stark was forced to restructure Stark Enterprises when several of Stane's business decisions were leaked to the press. This also caused a number of other heroes to confront Iron Man, such as the Hulk regarding gamma bomb production plants. Stark also quarreled with Rhodes over several good-intentioned but wrong decisions Jim made as CEO (such as selling off nuclear assets to a dummy company secretly operated by AIM), as well as his actions in Imaya. Rhodes was still angry Stark had lied to him about his nerve damage condition. The two briefly clashed, but have since resumed their friendship. Frameup Later, while under the influence of Immortus, Stark committed a number of horrible acts and was temporarily replaced by a younger version of himself . This was corrected when he and the other heroes who sacrificed themselves against Onslaught were brought back by Franklin Richards. Shortly after returning he subjected himself to judgment by his fellow Avengers and was exonerated. Shortly after his return, Stark declined to challenge the Fujikawa acquisition and formed a new company, Stark Solutions. Injuries from battling the Mandarin and other foes revealed a danger of long term armor exposure. The armor's power systems and insulation were significantly redesigned to compensate. Jocasta's AI was recovered from Sunset Bain. Tony was contacted by the Sons of Yinsen, who became worshipers of his mentor and the Iron Man technology. Sentient Armor During a battle with Blacklash during a storm, the armor became sentient . This would be later revealed due to the Ultron Imperative. Iron Man (Sentient Armor) decided it would replace Stark, but ultimately sacrificed itself to repair damage to it's creator's heart. Stark posed as simple worker 'Hogan Potts' at Askew Electronics, incorporating a new alloy called SKIN into his armor designs. After tests against the Shocker, he went into battle against AIM, the Ghost, and finally Ultron after the villain revealed his manipulation of the Sons of Yinsen, his role in the sentient armor, and corrupting the SKIN technology. Stark investigated one an early military armor that had been distributed to rebel forces around the world. Iron Man Vol. 3 50 Temugin also made his presence felt, challenging Iron Man for the apparent death of his father, the Mandarin. A strange alien bioplasm was also investigated in Las Vegas. Iron Man Vol. 3 72 Stark also infiltrated the Thunderbolts posing as the Cobalt Man. Avengers/Thunderbolts mini Enter -- The U.S. Military The US military attempted to claim older model Iron Man armors . Their pretense was that Stark had not patented the technology and that he violated agreements made after the Armor Wars by continuing to adventure as Iron Man. At the same time, a new Secretary of Defense was needed. Stark vied for the position and halted a disaster involving the technology as Iron Man. Stark (later revealed to be manipulated by the Scarlet Witch) suddenly threatened a Latverian ambassador at a UN meeting. Clarence Ward used a stolen armor to kill nearly all of Stark Industries' board and Rumiko Fujikawa. In light of the incidents, Stark resigned as secretary. Extremis Stark returned to work at a hectic pace, often sleeping in his lab. A former classmate asked for help--a super soldier project named Extremis had been given to a small terrorist group. Iron Man battled the augmented terrorist Mallen, but suffered massive injuries. Taking Extremis himself, Iron Man healed and found himself able to directly interface with technology, especially the armor. Going after Mallen again, Stark was forced to kill him. Stark found himself becoming more and more aggressive battling the Crimson Dynamo and assisting the Avengers against Graviton . He also began building a group of drones nicknamed the Argonauts. 'Iron Man' was spotted attacking several officials, including those involved in his and Ho Yinsen's imprisonment. Stark agreed to go under watch, but armored up and escaped. He confronted Extremis' creator, only to learn the enhancement was not part of it. He was being controlled by an outside force. The Sentry was sent to apprehend Iron Man, only to find a remote unit and stopped via Tony's manipulation of CLOC. Stark tracked down the sender at a press conference, finding Ho Yinsen's son. He learned Yinsen had been forced to secretly implant a control chip in Stark during their imprisonment years ago. This chip operated on Yinsen's breakthrough in using electromagnetic signals to control the body. Yinsen's wife was killed by operatives looking to steal the technology. In revenge, his son activated the chip, using Iron Man to go after those he felt responsible. A SHIELD sniper soon shot Yinsen's son, activating his fail-safe: the Argonauts. The New Avengers While flying around the city, Iron Man arrives at the Raft prison to aid Captain America, Luke Cage, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Matt Murdock, and the Sentry in keeping prisoners in after a prison break. Tony is intially reluctant to make a new team but eventually agrees. The New Avengers go to find Karl Lykos and find out that SHIELD has been enslaving the Savage Land Mutates to dig in Vibranium mines. Next, The New Avengers find the Sentry and help him restore his memory before going off to Japan to face HYDRA and the Hand. After they return, the New Avengers reveal themselves to the world. After this, the House of M occurs, followed by a battle with the Collective. In between these missions, the Sentry was sent to battle Iron Man by the government, and Tony only defeated him by showing the Sentry several reports of disasters awaiting his actions, which caused the Sentry to collapse. Tony also tries to help Cap shut down the Young Avengers, only to help them fend off an invasion by both the Kree and the Skrulls over Hulkling. The New Avengers also attempt to apprehend the vigilante Cloak when he is framed for an attack on his partner Dagger, but are interrupted by the Runaways, who help clear Cloak's name. The Illuminati Recently, it was revealed years before, in the wake of the Kree-Skrull War, that Stark initiated a meeting in Wakanda with Professor X, Mister Fantastic, Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, and Namor to form a clandestine, unnamed group to devise strategy and policy regarding overarching menaces (the "Illuminati") . Stark's original goal was to create a governing body for all superheroes in the world to answer to (with him most likely being the head of that group by his mannerism during the meeting). However, the different beliefs and philosophies, besides the fact that many heroes choose to conceal their real identities, made Stark's plan impractical. Despite this, the group agreed to share vital information. Superhuman Registration Act Learning of the government's plans to instigate a Superhuman Registration Act that would force costumed, super-powered individuals to reveal their identities to the government and sign on as licensed agents, Iron Man at first seeks to defeat the proposal, even going to such lengths as to hire the Titanium Man to attack the hearing on the act as he testifies in order to manipulate opinion in his favor. However, at some point, Tony Stark's opinion of the Act changes, seeing it as a new means to achieve the goal that he had sought in forming the "Illuminati", and to tie the knots of friendship between humans and superheroes . He attempts to convince the other members of the clandestine group to support the new Act, stating that their input could prevent the Act from becoming too restrictive of superhuman activities, but all except Mister Fantastic reject the idea of registration. After the Stamford, Connecticut disaster turns public opinion against superhumans and fast-tracks the Act into law, Stark comes out publicly in support of the Act, but the new law splits the hero community in two. All of Stark's planning and manipulation comes to fruition as Stark then becomes the representative and leader of the pro-registration side, placed in opposition to the anti-registration advocates. In his first major public action as a supporter of registration, Stark again unmasks as Iron Man. Prior to the events of Civil War, Stark assists fellow Avenger Spider-Man and his family. Peter Parker comes to regard Stark as a mentor, becomes his assistant, and accepts a new technologically-enhanced costume from him . Stark also convinces Spider-Man to unmask and go public with his identity as well. However, Peter's feelings of being manipulated and unease about the rightness of Stark's cause grow until Stark reveals a prison for superhumans he and Mister Fantastic have built in the Negative Zone. When Spider-Man attempts to escape from Stark Tower, along with his family, in order to join the Resistance, he attacks Stark, who had confronted him. However, due to Spider-Man's override of the suit given to him by Stark and some unexpected intervention by the Punisher, the web-slinger manages to escape with his family and is now considered a traitor by Stark and the Pro-Registration side. Becoming Head of SHIELD Other incidents in which Stark is directly involved is the death of Goliath after being struck down by a clone of Thor, utilizing the Thunderbolts and other super-villains as a task force to hunt down unregistered heroes and even using the Green Goblin as a weapon against them. Unknown to Stark, the Goblin is no longer under his control and is seeking his own agenda. Stark then goes to the moon where the Sentry is visiting the Inhumans . He personally invites the Sentry to join his team, saying that he may not be around to see the end of the Civil War and he will need some stronger heroes to be there if this is to happen. The Sentry follows Iron Man back to Earth, where he supposedly joins his side. Director Maria Hill suggests that Tony might become the next acting head of S.H.I.E.L.D. She cites his higher qualification than her, and the fact that it would "piss the right people off." Tony becomes very active in shutting down unregistered factions, frequently trying to arrest the New Avengers and pouring SHIELD agents into Los Angeles to capture the Runaways. World War Hulk Iron Man and the other Illuminati were responsible for exiling Hulk from Earth, and are the people Hulk seeks revenge on when he returns. Luckily, Stark saw this eventuality as a possibility, and was prepared to engage the Hulk with a brand new Hulk-Buster armor . The battle between them destroys most of New York City, and blows are thrown so powerful that no other hero can get close enough to help or act. Stark Tower is collapsed on top of the two during the battle, and ultimately, Hulk takes Tony captive to the Stadium with the rest of his captured heroes. Once all of Stark's sources (and comrades) were exhausted, he rendered the Hulk unconscious with orbiting military satelite lasers he helped install in his appointing as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had to draw money from numerous sources (Most notably S.H.I.E.L.D itself) to repair Avengers Tower and the several damaged buildings and structures of New York. Return of Thor When Thor returns he learns of the events of the superhero-registration "Civil War" and is angered that Tony Stark (Iron Man) waged war on the heroes who had been their friends and that Stark and others used his DNA to create the Thor Clone without his knowledge or permission. Tony begins to fight Thor but it becomes obvious he can not win. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalizes that Asgard may be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deems this acceptable and the fighting stops. Divided We Stand In the aftermath of Messiah Complex, Tony comes to the remains of the X-Mansion to talk with Scott. He informs the former X-Men leader that the government is pushing to get the X-Men registered. Scott says there are no more X-Men and that they are going to be registered for being born. Secret Invasion In midst these numerous events, Stark had not forgotten the about the skrull body Spider-Woman had brought him. Anxious to learn about the alien's new biological defense mechanisms, he met with Reed Richards and Hank Pym in one of Pym's labs to disect the corpse. After recieving a call from S.W.O.R.D of a skrull spaceship having entered the Earth's atmosphere and landing in the Savage Land, Tony left his two peers to continue their work on the lifeless alien. Assembling the Mighty Avengers, Stark learned the New Avengers were also aware of the fallen skrull aircraft having stolen one of his Quinjets. Using a second Quinjet, he and his Mighty Avengers travel to the Savage Land where the combined Avengers teams discover the alien aircraft is housing various identical superhumans in appearance of themselves (although dressed in their 70s wardrobes)which ultimatel oppose them. Stark's armor was without warning, infected by an alien cyber virus which ultimately purged him of the Extremis virus, but through various seizures and even vomiting. After the superhumans are divided by rampaging Tyrannosauarus, Stark discovers Spider-Woman herself is the Queen skrull and is nearly decieved by her through various seductive techniques to be in ranks with her and army himself. He was luckily saved by the Black Widow who drove the skrull away with her firearms, and acted as his defense until he could fix his armor which was damaged on the brink of beyond repair. The two were eventually joined by Ka-Zar and rest of their Avengers who were all still suspicious of one another. They were joined by Reed Richards, who had escaped impriosonment by the skrulls with the help of S.W.O.R.D agent Abigail Brand in one of the skrull aircrafts. All tensions among themselves ended once Richards exposed the ship of superhumans as being skrulls and clearing the Avengers of all suspicians. Traveling back to New York, Tony had fixed his armor to a point to where it was fully functional and led the heroes of New York against the powered skrull invaders alongside Thor and the new Captain America. His armor however, began to fail in midst of the battle forcing him to return to Avengers Tower for another one. Although a reasonable Thor covers for him in the battle, the President of the United States was less than resonable of Stark's action. Ignoring multiple superhumans that had joined the battle in his place such as Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Noh-Varr, he ultimately removed Stark as director of S.H.I.E.L.D, as well as disbanding the entire agency itself. Although the battle against the alien invasion had been won, Tony is currently at great loss. His technology nonfuntional, his corporations in dismay, many new enemies, and with little to no allies willing to help him with any of his problems, it is unknown how Tony will fare in the new world now run by Norman Osborn. | Powers = Iron Man's primary powers come from his armor. Psi-Shields: Due to new S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded by even the strongest telepaths. --Formerly-- Direct Cybernetic Interface: Extremis has fused Stark's armor to his body, allowing him to store the inner layers of the Iron Man armor in the hollows of his bones as well as control it through direct brain impulses. He has direct control over the communication devices, scanning equipment, and recording devices located in his helmet. *''Wireless Communication:'' He is also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world. *''Improved Response Time:'' Because the armor's operating system is now directly connected to Stark's nervous system, its response time has been significantly improved. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Extremis armor grants him superspeed reactions. *''Regenerative Systems:'' He has ability to heal himself and repair the armor. 'When employing his armor' Crystallized Iron Armor: The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a molecularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazing resilience and protection. *''Superhuman Strength:'' He is capable of lifting approximately 100 tons when wearing his armor. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *''Flight: The armor can reach speeds in excess of Mach 8. *Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *Repulsors: Concussive force that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. *Unibeam: Emits various types of light energy. *Lasers'' *''Magnetism'' *''Pulse Bolts: Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *Energy Shield'' | Abilities = Industrial Genius: Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Stark is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools like his suit in unorthodox and effective ways. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all machinery. Expert Businessman: Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multimillion dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Doctor Doom. Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should the situation change. Skilled Combatant: Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. Indomitable Will: As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. | Strength = Without his armor Tony Stark possesses the normal strength of a normal human man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. The armor magnifies Stark's strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift (press) roughly 100 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve higher levels. | Weaknesses = None known. | Equipment = Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. He has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. As the multi-billionaire head of a global corporation, director of a global law enforcement/espionage agency, and a genius-level inventor, Stark can procure or develop additional technology as needed. Possessed the Reality Gem. Avengers Identicard He has developed a special briefcase to carry his armor in. A few models are too big for the case and require a separate module. | Transportation = When not traveling in his armor or using a Quinjet as an Avenger, Stark owns a number of vehicles. Some of them have been modified, such as a Ferrari capable of flight. | Weapons = Varies by armor | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Iron Man's armor * The Avengers * New Avengers * Mighty Avengers * Avengers West Coast * Force Works | OtherMedia = Television *Iron Man has appeared in many animated television series, including his own in 1966 and 1994. In 1981, Iron Man appeared in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends . In the 1990s, he also appeared in the The Avengers: United We Stand and Spider-Man: The Animated Series animated series on Fox Broadcasting Company and the The Incredible Hulk (1996 animated series) animated series on UPN. *The 1994 animated series was part of the Marvel Action Hour, which packaged several animated versions of Marvel series, including the Fantastic Four (1994 animated series), with two half-hour episodes from different series. Iron Man's origin was changed for this series. Instead of a shrapnel near his heart, Stark had multiple slivers near his spine, threatening paralysis. Also, instead of Wong Chu, Stark and Yinsen were held captive by the Mandarin, who had been altered by his rings to have green skin and greater physical strength. The Mandarin led a group of villains, consisting of Dreadknight, Hypnotia, Blizzard, Blacklash, Grey Gargoyle, Whirlwind, MODOK and Justin Hammer against Iron Man and his team, based on Force Works. *Iron Man is also featured in Ultimate Avengers (2006), an animated straight-to-video adaptation of the Ultimates produced by Marvel Entertainment and Lion's Gate Films. Although based on Ultimate Iron Man, the animated version's identity is not a matter of public record, and, as in main Marvel Universe continuity, he is inflicted with a heart condition not a brain tumor. Marvel/Lion's Gate released the second Ultimate Avengers movie on August 8, 2006 and "The Invincible Iron Man" for release on January 23rd, 2007. Voiced by Marc Worden. *Iron Man has been confirmed to appear in the 2006 Fantastic Four cartoon series where he is voiced by David Kaye. Video games *Iron Man is featured in several video games. He is one of four selectable heroes in Captain America & The Avengers (1991), as well as Capcom's Marvel Super Heroes - War of the Gems and subsequent Marvel vs. Capcom series. *He also appears in Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal for the PC, PlayStation, the Game Boy, Saturn and Game Gear. *''The Invincible Iron Man'' came out on the Game Boy Advance in late 2002. *Iron Man is unlockable after beating Tony Hawk's Underground which came out in 2003. *Iron Man, Tony Stark and Stark Enterprises make an appearance in the 2005 Punisher video game. An inside joke alludes to Stark's alcoholism: After viewing the destruction left by the Punisher, Stark sighs and says, "I need a drink." *He is an unlockable character in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. The version of Iron Man that appears in X-Men Legends II is possibly the same version of Iron Man that would later appear in Marvel Ultimate Alliance. *Iron Man is one of the main characters in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. *An old woman wrongly believed that Spider-Man was chasing Iron Man in Ultimate Spider-Man. Spider-Man was actually chasing the Beetle. Stark himself does not appear in the game, and only his codename gets mentioned. * Iron Man is a playable character in Marvel Ultimate Alliance. His costumes include his New Avenger armor, his Classic armor, the War Machine armor, and his Ultimate armor. Iron Man is one of the main characters in game; Stark Tower is one of the bases of the team in the game. * In 2008, Sega Corporation will publish a video game featuring Iron Man alongside the release of the movie. Film See: Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) *On May 2, 2008 Marvel Studios released the movie Iron Man into theaters. The film followed the origin of Stark's Iron Man alias and how he came to be Iron Man. Tony Stark/Iron Man was portrayed by Robert Downey Jr. *marvellegends.net *Toybiz archive Toys *'Iron Man (Toy)' Toy Biz Marvel Legends Series 1 *'Silver Centurion' Marvel Legends Series 7 *'Modern Armor' Marvel Legends Series 8 *'Hulkbuster Armor' Marvel Legends Series 11: The Legendary Riders series First Appearance Armor Marvel Legends Series 14: The Mojo series *'Thor Buster Armor' Marvel Legends Series 15: The MODOK series | Notes = * The identity of Iron Man was publicly revealed when Tony donned half the suit to save a dog from being run over. This was then later covered up by Stark claiming to have given up the suit with someone else now inside. * The teenage Tony Stark was incorporated into the real Stark. | Trivia = * Lee based Stark's personality on Howard Hughes, explaining, "Howard Hughes was one of the most colorful men of our time. He was an inventor, an adventurer, a multi-millionaire, a ladies man and finally a nutcase.""Bullpen Bulletins" (Dec. 1997 Marvel comics): "Stan's Soapbox" (column), by Stan Lee * Tony Stark made a brief behind-the-scenes cameo appearance in Super Friends #5 by DC Comics. He telephoned a Super Friends telethon and spoke with Batman, wherein he pledged $75,000 to the Heart Fund. * Tony's favorite sport is soccer. * Forbes.com has listed Tony Stark as #8 on its list of fifteen wealthiest fictional characters, with a net worth of US $3 billion. *''BusinessWeek'' has ranked Iron Man as one of the top ten most intelligent fictional characters in American comics. | Links = *War Machine *Howard Stark * InvincibleIronMan.com & Message Boards (sister site to Advanced Iron) * Advanced Iron - THE Iron Man Site to visit * DRG4's Iron Man the Animated Series Page * Iron Man Figure Archive @ toymania.com * Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994-5) @ Marvel Animation Age * Iron Man Message Board * * Iron Man 12 * The Iron Man Armory * John Jackson Miller's Iron Man production notes and trivia * Under the Armor - An Iron Man Fanlisting * Iron Man Comics - Marvel * Marvel's Iron Man Page * Iron Man Movie Group link * Stark's Site * Marvel Directory * Forbes *HEAVY METTLE the legend of IRON MAN from Unca Cheeks the Toy Wonder's Silver Age Comics Web Site! }} Category:Toys Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Flight Category:Geniuses Category:Armor Users Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Plasma Generation Category:Technopaths Category:Millionaires Category:Alcoholics